Razor Burn
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: Another in the continuing saga of shaving fics.  I seem to have made myself a niche with them, lol. This time, Gibbs' decision not to shave Tony has unwanted consequences.  Very M.


**Title:** Razor Burn  
><strong>Author Name:<strong> GibbsGirlAbby  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Series:<strong> Shaving Fic (my new specialty!)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Slash  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Gibbs and DiNozzo, established relationship  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The one time Gibbs doesn't shave Tony has unwanted consequences.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Boy on boy action. Don't like? Don't read.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Another shaving fic. You guys need to tell me if I'm getting too repetitive, or you're tired of them. Apparently, all my enabler over on LJ has to do is mention a shaving circumstance and I'm off hopping with the bunnies.

* * *

><p><strong>Razor Burn<strong>

* * *

><p>Gibbs scowled as he entered the elevator, the irritation along his thighs becoming even more prevalent as the day wore on. Damn Tony for convincing him not to give the younger agent a close shave before they had sex. And damn Tony for giving him an awesome blow job that resulted in his stubble cheeks rubbing along Gibbs' legs, causing a razor burn of epic proportions. He flicked the stop switch, halting the elevator's climb as he remembered the night before…<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Tony…wait."<em>

_The tawny head at his groin shook sideways. "Want you now," Tony said, slipping Gibbs' pants and underwear off in one motion, the hard cock springing free. His mouth watered at the sight, and he leaned down, nuzzling the hot flesh before a delicate tongue peeked out, licking along the length like a cat with a bowl of cream. "God, you taste good," he murmured, reaching the top and slurping up the liquid leaking from the slit._

_Gibbs shuddered at the feel of Tony's mouth, his hands reaching out to grasp the silky strands of Tony's hair, urging him on. He spread his legs and leaned back, giving Tony permission as well as access to the rest of him. _

_Tony wasted no time, diving down to capture the soft sac at the base of Gibbs' cock in his mouth, rubbing between Gibbs thighs. He kept a hand on Gibbs' cock, stroking and scraping along the length and head, reveling in the groans he drew from his lover. He heard himself groan as Gibbs' thighs closed on his cheeks, loving the strength the other man kept barely in check. His teeth scraped lightly on the softness in his mouth, making the tight thighs shudder and squeeze tighter along his face. _

_With a plop, Tony released the sac and licked along the crease between groin and thigh. He was high on the taste and smell of Gibbs, the musky scent screaming along his nerves down his spine to his own cock. He looked up at Gibbs, green eyes catching the desire blown blue orbs of his lover. "Gonna take you all the way down, Boss," he promised, slipping back up Gibbs' body, mouth hovering near the still leaking tip. "Gonna swallow you whole and take all you've got," he said, tongue sweeping a hot swath before his mouth complied, slipping Gibbs' erection inside and opening his throat, taking him deep. _

_Gibbs groaned again, the feel of Tony's warm mouth and swallowing throat making him ache more and more. He pumped his hips, fucking Tony's throat with abandon, holding Tony's hair tight to keep the younger man in place. Gibbs felt his balls tighten just as Tony slipped a finger behind them, pressing hard and with a shout he exploded into Tony's mouth._

_Tony swallowed hard and fast, but a small trickle of come slipped out. Though his orgasmic haze, Gibbs spied the trail down Tony's chin and flicked it up in his hand, sliding down the bed to grasp Tony's straining cock, using the come and Tony's own leaking fluid to ease his way. A few short strokes of his hand and Tony was trembling with his own release…_

* * *

><p>As hot as the sex had been, Gibbs now regretted not stopping Tony for his regular shave. Tony was usually very receptive to the shaving, loving the attention Gibbs gave him. He rubbed a hand over his face before plucking at the material of his pants, trying to ease the irritation. Maybe he shouldn't have kept teasing Tony in the car home…<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Bosssssss" Tony hissed, his hips jerking at Gibbs' touch. "What…oh God…are you doing?"<em>

"_Stroking my lover's cock," Gibbs replied simply, deft fingers unbuckling Tony's belt, button and zipper while still keeping an eye on the traffic. His hand slipped under Tony's briefs, rubbing the smooth shorn skin before grasping Tony's hardening cock, squeezing tightly. _

_Tony's hips jerked again, silently asking for more of the maddening touch while at the same time he searched the side traffic for any close cars. "But we're out in the open…"_

_Gibbs shrugged, fingers circling the hardness in his hand. "Tinted windows," he noted, delving deep into Tony's pants to squeeze his balls._

_Tony yelped when the turn into the driveway drove Gibbs' hand down, pressing hard against Tony's groin. "Want you now, Jethro," he panted as Gibbs removed his hand to throw the car into park. With a quick move, he slipped down and out of Gibbs' grasp, mouth fastening on Gibb's own hardness as it pushed against his slacks. _

_Gibbs cursed as Tony bit down ever so slightly. Twisting the keys loose, he pulled open the door and tumbled away from Tony. "Upstairs, now," he ordered, thinking the delay of the ritual shave and shower would only heighten the anticipation._

_But Tony had had other plans… _

* * *

><p>Gibbs restarted the elevator and walked out onto his floor. Sitting gingerly in his chair, he caught Tony's sheepish smile. Glaring until the other man's gaze skidded away, he silently vowed he'd not be denied his razor ever again, no matter how good the sex might be. In fact, he noticed quite a bit of stubble along Tony's cheeks and jaw...and was that a tuft of hair peeking through his shirt? <em>You're slipping, Gunny,<em> Gibbs scolded himself. _You need to keep a closer eye on your boy's skin_. Visions of straight razors, the usual fidgety Tony naked and wet, holding still for his ministrations, pillows of soft white shaving cream being lovingly removed and a pink and rosy spanked ass flashed through Gibbs' mind, making his pants even tighter against the irritated skin.

But this time he smiled at the small hurt, his evening plans making it all worthwhile.


End file.
